


A Tale of Kyazumi

by Linismybaby



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Non-Canon Relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linismybaby/pseuds/Linismybaby
Summary: Kya and Izumi reunite. What else is there to say?
Relationships: Izumi/Kya II (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

_Come on, Izumi!" Young Kya calls out. Izumi catches up to Kya, to find that her waterbender friend is gone._

_"Kya? Kya!!"_ _Were the last words she heard before startling awake._

  
"It was just another dream, " Kya says to herself. It has been too long since she has seen Izumi.  
There is a soft tap on her door. Rubbing her eyes, Kya says, "Come in." Jinora comes in, confused by her only aunts tired state.

  
"Did you sleep?" Jinora questions.

  
"Yes," Kya replies, taking in the bright morning sunlight, "I just had a dream."  
Jinora smiles softly.

"So, Korra and I have been doing research..." Kya could only make out "Avatar Kyoshi" and "Rangi". Other then that, she had no clue what the young airbender was talking about.

Kya is sitting with Asami and Korra, sorting through some things. "Kya! There's my favorite sister!"  
Kya chuckles to herself, looking up at her goofy big brother.

"I'm your only sister, Bumi."

  
Bumi laughs, making Kya smile. She has always had a soft spot for Bumi. Bumi understood her more then Tenzin. Bumi interrupts her thoughts, "Korra, President Zhu Li had requested that you help her... how do I put this... set up a celebration about General Iroh's birthday. She says that it would be an honor for all of us to attend." Kya sighs. She knew that she could not avoid Izumi forever. She just wishes that this goes by smoothly, and without issue.

_"Kya, you're beautiful." Izumi says, with that bright smile of hers. All Kya knows how to do is blush and look down at the ground. "You do know that, right?"_

  
_"I don't. I think YOU'RE the beautiful one." Izumi chuckles at Kya's remark. She grasps the small of Kya's back and pulls her into a tight hug. "Why do you firebenders always hug so tight?" Kya says as she squeezes Izumi back._   
_"I like to think it's because our love is so strong that even our strength recognizes it." Kya smiles, pushing a loose strand of hair behind Izumi's ear. Kya has always admired her hair. It was always so neat, well kept, and it anyways smelled of flowers._

Kya groans, missing her dream. _Why_ , she thought, _do these dreams always have to end at the good part?_  
"Kya," Tenzin says through her door, "it's time to get up. We need to go help President Zhu Li with setting up the celebration." Kya groans, she had completely forgotten that today was the day of the celebration. She was too caught up with healing wounded soldiers from the United Forces.

  
"I will be there in a moment!" Kya says, as she rushes to find something comfortable.

Later that evening, Kya is frantically looking for a nice, traditional Southern Water Tribe outfit. The one her mother gave her. "Aha!," she whispers. She puts the outfit on, making note of how it fits so much better now then a few years back. She takes a quick look in the mirror, sighing as she looks at her wrinkles and silver hair.

So far, no sign of the Fire Lord. Kya sighs, both sad and happy. Sad, because she wants comfort in seeing Izumi in person again. Happy, because she won't have to face her past feelings and emotions. General Iroh is here. Kya can tell because of the clapping, and the music that came out of nowhere. Suddenly, many people started started to gasp. _Is that Fire Lord Izumi?_.  
Kya catches a glimpse of Izumi's crown. She hates that crown. If it wasn't for Izumi needing a heir to the throne, she would've been all Kya's.  
Bumi notices Kya's change in attitude, and pulls her into a side hug. "It's going to be ok, sis, " Bumi smiles, "if you need me, I'm here." Kya smiles, and looks at his brother.

  
"Thank you, Bumi. I'll let you know if you're needed, but I think I'll be fine. Plus, Asami already reassured me that she'll be here for me. "  
The person on the speaker announces for everyone to find their seats. Kya was assigned a spot in the 3rd row, next to Asami and Pema. She spots Izumi, and Izumi smiles at her. Kya can't move. Her face is frozen. The only thing she can feel is her rapid heartbeat, and the pitter patter of her own tears. Izumi then nods her head and takes a seat in the front row. Asami squeezes Kya reassuringly. _I have to get out of here before_ _I_ _make a mess of things,_ Kya thought.

After the speech, Kya says her farewells. Iroh smiles at her and gives her a hug.

Kya finds herself sitting on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. She sighs, taking in the scenery. She wishes that she was able to see this sight everyday. She looks down at her glass, and swirls the contents inside, making a sloshing noise.   
She notices a little family of Turtle Otters resting on a small rock not too far from the shore. She smiles, "Pretty..."  
"They are pretty, aren't they?" A familiar voice says. "Kya, why did you leave? I was looking all over for you."  
Kya looks down at her drink, sighing. "I was.. I.. Hello, Fire Lord Izumi."


	2. Fixing Open Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they realize the extent of how much they've missed each other?

"I was.. I.. Hello, Fire Lord Izumi."  
Izumi's heart drops. Kya never called her by her formal name. Maybe it has been too long since they last saw each other. Maybe Kya is no longer interested in having a friendship.

Izumi catches herself frowning, but it's too late to go back. Kya has noticed the informality of her expression. Izumi was taught that smiling and frowning were okay, but in old texts of noble families, they were always told to give a straight lipped expression to everything.

"Kya, you don't have to call me that. You can call me Izumi. Not much has changed in these years that we've spent apart. I still hold you in high regard, no matter the past hardships."

Kya looks down, rubbing the back of her neck. "Izumi..." is the only thing that the Fire Lord got as a response. Even though it wasn't much of a response, she still smiles, knowing that Kya is capable of ignoring her and running.

They both stand there, taking in each other's presence for a while. Both of them afraid of moving, but content enough to be there. Izumi breaks the silence after a while, "Kya, I'm really glad you didn't take off running." She sighs as she looks down at her feet. "I really did miss you. It's been far too long, and you were there for me at my lowest point."

Kya makes eye contact, for the first time in a few decades. "I am still getting used to the fact that you are here, with me, and alone." She chuckles, feeling butterflies in her stomach as she sees Izumi's lips curve into a slight smile. 

Izumi took a chance and stepped a bit closer, to get a better look at her friends face. Kya's features are different. Her hair is silver, she has wrinkles, lines, and scars, but she still looks amazing. She sighs again, looking back down at her feet. "You really should have visited." 

"I almost did at one point, " Kya whispers, "but I was busy. I had to help here a lot, too. Life as a master healer isn't as easy as it looks. When you told Tenzin and Raiko that you weren't going to send in troops, Korra was beyond mad." She sighs, looking up and the sky and slowly moving her gaze to Izumi's shoes. "I had to stop her from going to the Fire Nation and giving you a piece of her mind."

At that, Izumi chuckles. "I know my decision upset a lot of people, but I did what I thought was best for my country." She looks up and meets Kya's gaze for a moment before hearing running coming from behind them. 

Ikki comes running at them, panting and gasping for breath. "Aunt Kya, it's Meelo! Something's wrong with him! Go to Air Temple Island!" And with that, Ikki glides of towards Air Temple Island. The two women exchange concerned glances before quickly making their way to the island. 

"AUNT KYA, HELP!" Meelo says, as he slowly slips off of the edge of a cliff, completely forgetting about Airbending. Kya runs to catch him just as he loses his grip. 

"Kid, what were you doing?"

"I didn't know this was a cliff!"

Kya sighs, pulling Meelo into a hug. "Just, how about you go to sleep. It's getting late."

"But-"

"No protesting, Meelo." Kya adds before he can argue.

"Goodnight..."

Izumi chuckles as she watches him begrudgingly walk off towards his room. "He reminds me of Lin whenever we would get caught sneaking out to do whatever."

"He sure does." Tenzin says, walking to stand beside Kya. "I was about to ask what happened, but I heard enough to make an accurate assumption. Goodnight Kya, Izumi."

With that, they were alone again. Much closer then previously. Kya looks at Izumi, furrowing her brow. "How long until you're due back home?"

Izumi looks at her, a slight smile playing at her lips at Kya's expression. "I told my father to stay in the palace for the week to watch things over. I am not due home for 7 days." This earns a smile followed by a blush from Kya.

"Why don't we use these 7 days to catch up a bit?" Kya says, stepping closer so she can pull Izumi into a small hug. 

"I would like that very much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I didn't steal this. This is my work, I'm just transferring it to here.


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some tearful memories Kya wants to share with you.

* * *

Kya was sitting in the gardens of Air Temple Island, meditating. The events of yesterday bringing up memories she would have rather forgot about.

_"Hey, Kya!" Izumi had arrived in Republic City early that morning to help her father with diplomatic things._

_"Izumi! I didn't know you were here for visiting! I thought you were just doing boring political nonsense."_

_"How could_ _I_ _not visit my favorite person in Republic City while I'm here?" Izumi smiles, pushing a loose strand of her pitch black hair behind her ear. "I also thought that_ _I_ _could take you out to dinner? Just the 2 of us?"_

_Kya must've hesitated because Izumi shifted and slightly frowned. "Oh! Yes! I would love that! Just 1 thing,_ _I_ _am not allowed at Cho's Place. Lin and_ _I_ _got in trouble because we are 'immmature' and 'a destruction of peace'." The Firebender chuckles._

_"Kya, you're not immature, you're just you. Now come here and give me a hug." She obliges, giving her a huge hug, and kissing her cheek._

_Kya whispers into her neck, "I've missed you a lot, Zumi. Can_ _I_ _..."_

Kya is brought out of her thoughts when Tenzin's voice cuts through the air. "Kya, I need you to help Pema with lunch."

Ikki comes running up, giggling. Kya raises her eyebrow, "Okay, but why can't you help her."

Ikki bursts out into laughter as Tenzin sighs. " _V_ _arric_ k thought it was a good idea to take Meelo and Bumi gliding off of the bridge." This causes Kya to snicker.

"You go tell those three children that they are in trouble. I'll go help Pema." Kya looks at Ikki and smiles, "and why don't you, my dear niece, come help?"

As Kya was helping Pema cook, memories started to flood her mind once again.

_"Izumi,_ _I_ _told you that this was a bad idea," Kya says as they run from an angry Lin. Once they are a decent distance away, Kya stops to catch her breath. "I'm not as fit as_ _I_ _should be."_

_Izumi giggles and grabs Kya's hand. "Then_ _I_ _shall help you get fit." They start running again because Lin was getting dangerously close. Izumi breaks out into laughter as she and Kya trip up on each other and fall._

_"You two are going to be the death of me one of these days."_ _Lin_ _glares down at the both of them, a bandage over her fresh wound she got. Kya is still upset that Lin won't talk about how it happened, but she knows that Lin doesn't talk._

_"I'm sorry,_ _**Linny** _ _, but_ _I_ _just couldn't help myself." This causes Izumi to laugh harder and Lin to blush. "Besides, we were just having fun. There's no harm in fun. Right, Zumi?"_

_Izumi replies in between bouts of laughter, "Yes, that's right."_

_Lin tsks and pinches the bridge of her nose. "I hope you both know that_ _I_ _hate you dearly." Lin then turns her lips into a slight smile before walking away._

_"We love you, too, Linny," Kya calls out. When Lin was out of sight, Kya jumps to her feet and helps Izumi up. "But_ _I_ _love this girl more," she says as she presses her lips to the princesses._

"Hello, Earth to Aunt Kya." This snaps her out of her trance.

"Oh, sorry. I was lost in thought."

"It's ok, I just wanted you to know that you've been standing there smiling for 10 minutes."

Kya blushes and says, "I was? I thought I was making food." Ikki giggles as she notices her aunts blush.

"Who are you thinking about? Is it that hot person that always gives you a look?" This causes Kya to stutter.

"I- no- I wasn't-" Before she could form a coherent sentence, Pema cuts her off.

"Ikki stop bothering you aunt, and Kya, why don't you take a break." Kya was about to protest when Jinora comes running in.

"Fire Lord Izumi is here. She says that she wants to speak with you, Aunt Kya."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you two around."

Kya walks out into the garden, going where Jinora said she'd find Izumi. Izumi is sitting by a pond, feet in the water, and humming. "Well, I never thought I'd see the _Fire Lord_ bare footed."

Izumi turns her head so fast that her glasses slip off of her face. This causes Kya to laugh. "Ha ha, very funny. It's good to see you again this morning," she pauses to slide her glasses back on to her face, "you look beautiful."

Kya twirls and watches as her skirt flows effortlessly around her. "Thank you. You look stunning, as usual."

Izumi is wearing more casual attire, but her hair is still held up in a top knot with the royal crown in it. "Thank you."

She pats the spot next to her, signaling that she wants Kya to sit with her. "You know, Kya, I'm happy you gave me a chance yesterday. I thought I'd have to keep bugging you."

Kya smiles and takes a deep inhale. "I can't just ignore you forever. I know that you still want some form of relationship, as do I, but I was just... I don't know... afraid?"

Izumi sighs, bringing her hand up so she can rest her chin in it. "I know we didn't leave off on the best terms. I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner than now. I just didn't know what to say."

_"Kya,_ _I_ _just want you to know that I will always love you. No matter what. But_ _I_ _have to get married to a man so_ _I_ _am able to produce a heir to the throne."_

_Kya chokes out a sob as she tries to form a sentence that wasn't full of hurtful things. "Why?" She was still trying to form a sentence, but that was better than nothing._

_"Kya, look at me." When Kya looks at her, Izumi grabs her face with her hands, crashing her lips to hers. "Just know that you will always mean the world to me. Always. This is why_ _I_ _have something to give to you." She pulls out a betrothal necklace. "I know we're not getting married, but this is the best_ _I_ _could think of giving to you."_

_"Izumi,_ _I_ _..._ _I_ _love it."_

Kya must've been crying because Izumi was scooting over to her to wrap her into a hug. "I'm truly sorry for the way I left you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! I take suggestions! Please critique, this is my first fic and I don't know how good i am doing.


	4. Memories pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi has a flashback. What will Kya think of it?

As the day progressed, Kya spent most of her time meditating in the gardens of Air Temple Island. She is lost in thought as she feels the aura shift. The shift is very slight, but enough to know someone else is approaching. The person that's been haunting her thoughts ever since she saw her. 

"Mind if I join you?" Her voice is soft, almost uncertain. Izumi has noticed that after they hugged this morning, Kya has been awfully quiet.

Kya inhales slowly as she takes another meditative breath. She then says, "I don't mind."

Izumi reflects Kya's position, aside from not closing her eyes. "Is it something I did, Kya?" Izumi is still looking forward, not wanting to face Kya if she says what Izumi is fretting her saying. I don't want you here Izumi. It's just too much. 

This catches Kya off guard. She opens her eyes and looks at Izumi. "What? You didn't do anything? What are you talking about?"

Izumi, still looking forwards, sighs. "You've been quiet. More than I am used from you. Ever since this morning, you've been wanting to be alone, away from everyone and everything."

Kya takes her hand in hers and gives it a gentle squeeze. Izumi looks at her now, making eye contact before turning her head so she's facing forwards again. "Oh... Zumi... it's not you. I've just been... reliving the past. And for that, well, I just prefer to be alone, but I don't mind you being here at all. In fact, I've been wanting your presence ever since we hugged this morning." This causes the Firebender to chuckle. 

"So, I'm not in trouble? Well, that's good. I wouldn't want to be in trouble with Kya." She dramatically shudders and Kya snorts. "And, well... you're not the only one that's been..." She trails off, a memory bubbling to the surface. 

"Izumi! You're in big trouble!" Kya is furious. She is usually a very easygoing person, but Izumi has gone too far today. 

Izumi sighs, slumping and letting her head hang. "I know what I did was wrong, but..." She trails off, watching Kya shove her bag at her. "What are you doing?"

"You're staying with Lin tonight." Kya is almost taken by surprise when Izumi chokes a sob down, but fails to keep the tears in.

"I.. I didn't mean to! It was... it was an accident! It won't happen again. I swear on my inheritance of the throne."

"Izumi. Enough. I don't want to talk about it right now. I need time to meditate." Izumi sighs and gets up, heading towards the door. 

She stops in the doorway, turning her head a bit, and says, "I love you." She waits a bit for an answer, but all she gets is the bedroom door shutting. 

Izumi comes back to the present when she feels hands cupping her cheeks. She opens her eyes only to find herself inches from the thing that's been on her mind for years. She realizes that she was crying. 

Kya looks at her, a frown playing at her lips. "What were you thinking about? I've never seen you cry like that."

Izumi makes eye contact with her, her bottom lip trembling. "I was..." She bursts out into another bout of tears. 

"Oh.. honey.. shhhh." Kya swipes her thumbs over her cheeks. Izumi is now crying in short, little spurts. "Yeah. That's it. Take deep breaths. If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to. I was just worried."

Izumi takes a few deep breaths, trying to collect herself. "I was just thinking of that time when you hated me. You absolutely hated me."

Kya pulls Izumi's head to her shoulder. "Zumi, I've never hated you. Sure, I've been mad and I've said that I hated you, but I've never meant it."

Izumi sniffles, pulls her head away, rubs her eyes and nose, and says "I hope nobody saw that." This causes Kya to laugh. 

Kya whispers, "I'm pretty sure nobody was watching."

As if right on cue, Ikki sighs. "Aw, man! I thought you were going to kiss!"

Kya snaps her head towards the sounds and says, "IKKI! What have I told you about eavesdropping?"

Ikki shrugs, looking down at her feet with her hands behind her back. "I just thought it was cute how you were comforting her like that. You know, I look up to you because of that. You always want to help people."

Kya smiles and motions for Ikki to come to her. "Why don't you go to bed. It's getting late." Ikki smiles and hugs her aunt. 

"Okay."

When Ikki was out of sight, Kya takes Izumi's face in her hands. She slowly turns the elder ladies face towards her. Izumi's breath hitches and Kya smiles. Cupping her cheek in one hand and her chin in the other, Kya leans in.

At first, it was just a little touch, but then Izumi leans in. Soon, they were were both on the ground. Kya was on top of Izumi, kissing Izumi lightly all over her face, avoiding her glasses. Exasperated, Kya says, "Well, I'd say that was a risk worth taking."

Kya smiles, as she traces mindless patterns on Izumi's arm as they sit watching the midnight. "See you in the morning?"

"See you in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the hits and kudos! I love you all!


	5. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Izumi has a flashback that mentions abuse. If you want to skip over that part, it is in italics. The rest of the story is mostly general audience.

To say that it was early would be an understatement. Kya groaned, looking at her window to see the moon still out and the sun still away. She then looks to the source of commotion and realizes that someone was softly knocking on her door. The longer she took to get up, the more frequent and persistent the knocking became. She finally got up after about 10 minutes because the person who decided to wake her up wanted to see her.

She stretches, groans, cracks her neck, and says "coming." As she makes her way to the door, she slips on her nightgown because she wasn't wearing anything previously. She makes sure that the knot is secure before she opens the door. She comes face to face with Izumi's red, puffy eyes and red, puffy nose. It had been very obvious that Izumi had been crying for a while.

Izumi pushes her way into Kya's room, and sits in the chair that is placed in the corner across of the bed. She pulls her knees up to her chest and starts to sob.

Kya hurries over to her, and tilts her head in confusion. "Izumi, it's the middle of the night, what's wrong?"

"I," Izumi chokes on her words and clears her throat, trying to form some composure, "I had a bad dream. A nightmare."

Kya, now kneeling in front of her, with her hands on both of the Fire Lords knees says, "do you want to tell me about it? If it was this bad, I could probably help you."

Izumi runs her hands down her face, the need for her glasses coming in full force. "I would like to talk about it after I go get my glasses. I can't see anything."

Kya smiles slightly and pats Izumi's knees, "I'll go get them for you. Why don't you clear your head out a bit before I get back."

Izumi nods as Kya gets up and leaves the room. This new aloneness brings back the nightmare...

_"Izumi, I thought_ _I_ _told you that you were not to go out in public without me." Her husband of 1 year has been overwhelmingly obsessive and '_ _protective_ _._

_Izumi sighs. She locks her fingers together across her belly area and looks down at her hands. "I had no choice but to go out." She flinches as she hears him stepping closer. To say that he verbally abused her would've been an understatement._

_He gets close to her, and leans in so close that she can smell his breath. "What would have been so utterly important that you had to leave without me? Huh?"_

_Izumi shakes her head, tears streaming down her face. She takes her glasses off to wipe them off, goes to put them on but decides against it and sets them down on the vanity that was next to where she was sitting. Usually at moments like these, she would go to her father, but he wasn't going to be in the Royal Palace for a few days._

_"I will give you ONE MORE CHANCE to tell me where you were."_

_Izumi chokes_ _out_ _a sob and whispers, "I'm late."_

_He furrows his brows and steps closer, leaving no space in between them. "You're what?"_

_She looks down at her trembling hands and says, in a bit more of a louder tone than before, "I'm late."_

_"Late for what? Late to go to that party? Late to hang out with that guy? Oh, what's his name," he steps back and holds his chin in his hand and snaps his fingers with his other hand, "Tuvon, was it?"_

_Izumi stands up, sighing, and says, "no, Kylo." She tries to make her way to the door because she can see where this is going and she doesn't like it. She feels a tight grip on her arm. She knows that that's going to leave a bruise._

_He snaps at her, his voice coming out much louder than it should have, "Is that what it is? You're cheating on me?"_

_She turns around and glares at him. "No! I haven't cheated and_ _I_ _would never cheat!"_

_He didn't seem to buy it because the next thing she felt was the ground meeting her body._

Kya walks in to the room and sees Izumi on the floor, rocking back and forth. She sets the glasses down and pulls Izumi into a hug. Izumi gasps, trying to push the perpetrator away. Kya just grasps her closer. "Shhhh. Izumi, it's me, Kya. Remember?"

Izumi trembles and gasps for air. It takes her a few moments before she pulls Kya into a strong hug. She says, in a shaky voice, "I just had the same nightmare. It was about Kylo. He- he abused me. Physically and emotionally. I guess I've never quite gotten over that."

Kya pulls her in closer, kisses that top of her head, and runs her hand through her silky, black hair.

Izumi manages to calm a bit, and pulls away from Kya. She gives her a small smile and says, "thank you." As if she hadn't said enough, Izumi leans in a kisses Kya deeply. As she pulls back, she says, "Mind if I sleep here?"

Kya nods, kissing the Firebender back equally as deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write. Poor Izumi. Any ideas for chapter 6?


	6. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meelo just had to catch them.

When Kya woke, she was wrapped around Izumi. With the sun shining through the window, she could easily see the miserable state that Izumi was in. Her hair was tangled, she had streaks of makeup going down her cheeks, and she had bags under her eyes.

She must've felt Kya moving because suddenly her bronze eyes were piercing into Kya's own eyes. The Fire Lord smiled sleepily, reaching for her glasses so she could get a clear look at the woman laying next to her. "Good morning, Kya."

Kya yawned a 'good morning' back to her before pulling the thick blanket over her head and muttering that it was freezing.

Izumi chuckles, pushing her glasses up to her nose. She looks to where a mirror stands and sighs. _Spirits,_ _I_ _look like trash._ She stands up and stretches. "Do you know how to remove makeup that has been on my face all night? This is no where near presentable."

Kya pops her head out from under the blanket and runs her hands through her hair. She thinks for a moment before saying, "I could try to wash it off using my bending. If that doesn't work, we have this alcohol based solution."

Izumi says, "I think I'd like to try you cleaning it off first." She goes to open the door before motioning to Kya to follow her. They both run to Izumi's room giggling.

Once they are in the room, Kya locks the door and squeals. "I'm giving Zumi a make over!"

Kya spins the Fire Lord around, checking to make sure she is perfect. Izumi does a spin herself so she can get a clear look. "I didn't know you had such a skill with makeup."

Kya giggles, wrapping her arms around her waist as she looks up into her eyes. "Well," Kya says with a smirk, "I didn't know you wore that much makeup. I honestly think you look good without it on. You look good with it on, however."

Izumi smiles, grabbing the Waterbenders chin in between her pointer finger and thumb. She pulls Kya's face to hers and takes her into a gentle, but passionate kiss.

Kya kisses her back, and then looks into the mirror. "Spirits," she exhales, "now I've got lipstick smudged on me."

Izumi smirks and licks her thumb, running it over Kya's face to get the lipstick off of her.

"Come on, Zumi. I'm almost late for my meditation session with Jinora."

Izumi rolls her eyes and presses a quick peck to her lips. "Can I join?"

Kya nods, a big smile on her face. She grabs her hand and pulls Izumi back to her own room. "I have to get changed out of," she gestures to her body that is covered in nothing but a gown. As she gets dressed, she can practically feel Izumi's eyes burning into her. "See something you like, Fire Lord?"

Izumi quickly looks away and gulps audibly. She then murmurs, "you're just beautiful, that's all."

Kya smiles, adjusting her dress. She takes one more look in the mirror before pulling her hair up into her signature ponytail. "You're quite dashing yourself, if I do say so myself."

Izumi blushes, failing to hide it. She stands up gesturing for Kya to leave so she can get out of this situation.

They make it to the garden and join the already meditating Jinora who was accompanied by Kai. Jinora opens her eyes when she feels her aunts aura and smiles.

"Hey, Aunt Kya, Fire Lord Izumi. How are the both of you today?"

Izumi just nods in her direction and Kya says, "we're doing wonderful. How about yourself?"

Jinora smiles and looks at Kai, who is looking right back at her. "I'm doing great." She turns her gaze back to her aunt, who chose to sit rather closely to Izumi. _Something is up with those two..._

After they were done meditating, Jinora and Kai excused themselves. When they were out of earshot, Jinora says, "there's something up with those two, I just can't put my finger on it."

After the elder pair saw that they were out of sight from anyone on the island, Kya took Izumi into a passionate kiss. In between kisses, she says, "thank you for joining us today."

Izumi hums and leans back in for another kiss. As they were about to deepen, they hear an all-too-familiar voice pierce the quite atmosphere. "Aunt Kya, that's gross! Blech!"

Meelo has been watching them for a minute before he decided that it was enough. He comes running up to the pair and forcefully pulls his aunt away.

Kya pouts, and says, "half of the things you do are gross." She then sticks her tongue out at her nephew.

Meelo smirks, making eye contact with his aunt. "Wait until dad hears about this."

After Meelo left the pair, Kya perks up and says, "and that's how we got caught."

Izumi chuckles, and pulls Kya in for a hug. As long as they were fine with it, Kya's family will be fine with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the last chapter of this work. If you have any ideas of anything that I should add, feel free to tell me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my original work. I did not steal it from myself on Wattpad. I update about once a month.


End file.
